All I Ever Wanted
by hazel1d18
Summary: My first Fanfic. One Direction is having a contest and what happens when three normal girls enter it?  Will people start to fall for each other? Sorry I'm really bad at summary's!


Meredith, Mia, and Nicole sat at the crowded lunch table daydreaming about what they were going to do after school. It was just a normal day at high school. For them nothing ever happened. They all wanted to see the world and explore new things every day. But sadly, it wasn't like that. Every day they were stuck as seniors in high school. All they could do is see the little light at the end of the tunnel and just dream about reaching it.

They were just three average girls who had been best friends since second grade. First, there's Mia. Mia was tall and very intelligent. She has long curly brown hair that always twirled. She was very athletic. She does ultimate Frisbee, track, and cheerleading. Then there's Nicole. Nicole is very outgoing. She has short blonde hair and tan skin. She loves to goof around but also takes school very seriously. She plays ultimate Frisbee with Mia and cheerleading. Lastly there's Meredith. Meredith is the shortest in the group and she says she hates that. She has a darker taste in things but is still very lively. She has paler skin and deep red hair. She only does cheerleading with the rest her friends.

"Let's do something," Nicole said. "What?" Mia mumbled as she lost her train of thought. "I don't know! What do you think Meredith?" Nicole suggusted. The girls looked at Meredith in question. Meredith thought for a while then finally spoke up, "How about go see a movie?" "No, we already saw everything out and I'm tired of sitting in theater for three hours," Mia spoke up. Meredith thought again, "We could go to the park and play soccer?" "Meredith, it's raining outside! Even if we did, it's all muddy and stuff," Nicole said with discussed look on her face. "Well, we all know I'm not the smartest person here!" Meredith joked. Then suddenly the bell rang and they were going to be late for their next classes. Before they went off Mia said, "Try to think of something to do and we will all meet after school." All the girls agreed and went off to their classes.

Meanwhile with One Direction

"Wow, another concert! I can't believe this has happened to us!" Niall said so excited. "I know Niall it's amazing that we are living this great life and there's so much planned out for our future!" Liam agreed. Although, it kind of scared Liam when he spoke that word. Future. Yep, that one. He had never really thought about his future. Well yes, he's in a famous boy band and they plan to have a lot more albums and things like that. But what scared him is that he didn't know where he was going to be in the next ten years or so. Of course he wanted a family and he wanted to spend as much time with them as possible but he didn't see how to make the time for that because One Direction was always traveling or working. He has valued what opportunities he has but something inside of him didn't exactly feel right until he knew he was going to find the right girl. "Ya, I can see us doing some big concert in fifteen years!" Louis spoke up. Unlike Liam, Louis could really careless about the future. He never really understood the meaning of true love or love at first sight. He just liked to go with the flow and not let life get you down. Nothing ever really made him feel this way. He just thought it would be better to face reality then to pretend like anything was magical. Although Harry on the other hand, had someone new every week and thinking he was in love instead of actually being in love. He was a little ashamed in this but he would never say it, mainly because he likes to see the guys get all jealous when he brought a new girl home.

Suddenly tall man burst in the room making the boys jump. He was a tall, a little big, and bald. "Hi, my name is Mark Scott and I was wondering if you boys would agree to be in a contest." "What kind of contest?" Liam asked in curiosity. "It's called win a date with One Direction!" "No, sorry I don't do that type of thing," Zayn shot up quickly to disagree. "I'm with Zayn on this one," Niall said firmly. "Fine Liam, Harry, Louis are you guys in?" The three boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders in agreement. "Sure" They all said. Mark smirked, "Then three lucky girls are going to be really happy soon."

Back to Meredith, Mia, and Nicole

"Did we think of anything?" Nicole asked. "No," Mia and Meredith shook their heads. They were waiting for the bus in the freezing cold rain. "We could go to my house and just hang out?" Meredith suggested. It sounded nice so they all got on the bus and went to Meredith's house. "Mom, Dad I'm home!" Meredith called in as they came through the door. "Their not here," Meredith's little sister, Megan said. "Fine, then where are they?" Meredith asked. "How should I know? Their your parents too!" Meredith loved her sister but sometimes nine year olds can just be a big pain in the butt. They all started to talk about the latest gossip at their school and did homework. The average girl thing to do. Then out of the blue Nicole asked, "Where do you think we will be in the next couple years, like after collage?" They all thought hard and before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Meredith stood up. She went over to the door and opened it. It was Meredith's neighbor, Jordan. Jordan was a short, small boy that never really grew even though he had known the girls since eighth grade. "Hey guys," Jordan smiled and waved at Mia and Nicole. "Hey Meredith, do you have a radio, that I could borrow?" He asked. "Ya, let me go get it, but why do you need it?" Meredith went to go get it off the counter top. "Well, my cousin is trying to enter this contest to win a date with this boy band," "Who?" Nicole and Mia asked. Meredith handed Jordan the radio. "I don't know some British boy band," all the girls all looked at each other. "Do you mean one direction?" Mia asked. "Oh yeah, that's them! My little cousin is in love with them!" Meredith quickly snatched the radio away from Jordan. "Mia, Nicole I think I just found something for us to do!"

Back to One Direction

"I'm so glad you guys signed up to do this!" Mark said. Harry sighed, "Yeah it's great, just tell us exactly how it works." "Okay we play one of your songs on the radio and the first person to call gets to bring her and her friends backstage to hang out with you guys." "Well, it doesn't sound terribly bad," Liam pointed out. "Yeah, I guess this could be interesting," Louis added. "So it's settled, tonight we see who wins!" This led the boys daydreaming about the contest. Liam kind of had a really good feeling about this. He had never really done anything like it before, but something inside of him was excited about the whole thing. Harry felt nervous and he really wanted to make a good impression on who was going to win. He had never really hung out with someone he had never met before and he just prayed that she would be really cool to talk too. Louis thought it was a great idea. He saw it as getting to spend time with one of the fans and getting to know feedback about the band. Although he didn't actually think it was a date. Overall, the boys were excited about what was going to happen.

Meredith, Mia, and Nicole

"So you're telling us that all we have to do is call this number and we could win a date with One Direction." Nicole asked for the hundredth time. Jordan sighed and then spoke, "Yes, that's all you have to do." Mia was in shock, "I can't believe we could meet them!" Meredith honestly couldn't help but to laugh at this point. "Meredith, are you okay? Why are you laughing?" Nicole asked concerned. It took a while for Meredith to calm down and then said, "You guys honestly think we could win?" The girls and Jordan all looked around puzzled. "Guys, their famous pop stars why would they even want to go and hang out with a bunch of fan girls?" At this point, everyone was shocked because Meredith was often the one to brighten things up. "Meredith, we could win. You just have to believe in this." Mia spoke up. "I know, we could it's just that we shouldn't set our hopes too high." "She makes a good point." Jordan said trying to not cause a fight. "So are we in?" Nicole asked. "I'm in!" Mia said. "Sure I'm in. Who knows it could be fun?" Meredith agreed. "I'm just going to go! Bye," Jordan called.

Still with Meredith, Mia, and Nicole only later

_"This is your radio host Mark Scott coming to you live." _ The radio barked as the girls crowed around it getting ready to dial. _"Hey, hey I'm Mark Scott! And here comes one of my personal favorites! Enjoy!"_ Then through the speakers "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele came on. "Ughhh! They have play Adele for the twentieth time in the past hour!" Mia complained. "Shhhhh! It's almost over!" Nicole hissed. _"Hey! Wasn't that amazing! That song never gets old!" _ This made the girls giggle a little. _"Now! The moment you have all been waiting for!" _ Then the sounds of "What makes you Beautiful" blasted through the speakers. "Call!" Meredith screamed. The girls dialed and dialed. Mia sighed, "Meredith, did you get anything?" "No, you?" "No." Then they heard Nicole scream and they turned around, "Guys! I got it!" They all ran up and hugged Nicole. "Yes!" They all screamed.

Back to One Direction

"Guys! We got the winners for you!" Mark called out as he came through the door. "Alright, who?" Harry asked. "It's some girls. They're seniors in high school. They seem really nice over the phone." "Well do you know their names?" Louis asked. "Yeah, it's Mia, Meredith, and Nicole." Liam thought inside his head _wow Nicole is a really pretty name._ "But do you know anything else about them?" Then Mark explained what the girls liked and showed pictures since the girls had to send them in when they won. "They seem really cool and plus the tall one is really pretty." Harry pointed out. Mark thought and said, "That's Mia." Mark started to hesitate and then said, "There is one small catch." "What?" All the boys said at once. "Well you have to choose who you have to take out." Louis seemed to disagree, "Wait, I thought that we just hung out with them." Mark smiled, "Well you do but all of you hang out with one girl." "Oh! Well, I'm that case I want Nicole," Liam quickly said without hesitation. "I want the brunette, Mia." Harry said firmly. "Well I guess I'm stuck with Meredith." Louis said. Although when he looked at her picture he had a small smile on his face. She seemed really cool and he did feel like it was going to be a fun night.

Back to Meredith, Mia, and Nicole

The girls were getting ready at Mia's house. They wanted to look their best for their celebrity crushes. But they still wanted to look casual. Mia wore her famous bright yellow shorts with a team Jacob t shirt which she loved dearly. She wore a big black belt and some comterble converse that were black and had purple laces. Mia didn't usually didn't wear makeup but she made an exception tonight by putting on mostly natural things. Nicole wore dark blue skinny jeans and a nice beaded neck tank top. She had on a pair of black sandals. She had on natural makeup and it looked really good on her. Meredith wore dark blue shorts and a solid black crop top. She had a pair of black high tops. Meredith always wore makeup but tonight she only had black eyeliner and mascara to make it look intense.

"I can't believe this has happened to us!" Meredith screeched. "But Meredith, remember we can't keep our hopes too high." Mia said mocking Meredith from earlier. Nicole started to laugh at this and then started mocking Meredith too. "Oh no, Mia I don't think we could ever win! What are the chances of winning?" At this point Mia and Nicole were laughing so hard they were crying. Meredith was so embarrassed her face was so red. "Stop! Okay, I was wrong! Really, really wrong!" "It's okay Meredith, we know and we forgive you." Nicole still laughing said. Mia got tired of laughing so she looked up at the clock, "Guys were going to be late!" And with that they grabbed their bags and rushed out the door.

One Direction

The boys were also getting ready and they were definitely nervous for some weird reason. They were only use to seeing younger girls try to win dates and trying to hang out. But they realized that there wasn't really an age difference between them. Liam was wearing a blue plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneakers. Harry was wearing a gray hoodie with a tee shirt underneath, blue jeans, and dark green sneakers. Louis of course was wearing his famous striped shirt, red pants, and his toms. Liam was defiantly scared to meet Nicole, although she seemed like a normal girl but he had never met of someone like her. It brought butterflies to his stomach just thinking about her and he had never felt that way before. Harry was trying to look his best for Mia. She sounded really cool to hang out with but he really wanted to make a good impression on Mia. Louis still didn't know how he felt about Meredith. Hey, he never even met her to begin with. But it was just a couple hours of his time. Then suddenly Mark walked through the door, "Their here!" It was the moment they were excited and nervous about. Then the three girls walked in the room. The boys' mouths dropped. "Guys this is Mia, Nicole, and Meredith," "Hi," they all said. Harry tried to talk and looked at Mia, she was smiling and that made Harry go crazy, "H-hi I-I'm Harry." Liam was trying to talk but he couldn't talk when he was looking in Nicole, "L-Liam, it's n-nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too." Nicole laughed as she spoke; this made Liam almost fall to his knees. As for Louis, he was amazed of how much prettier Meredith looked in person then in her photo. "And I g-guess that makes me L-Louis." Louis said with a big smile on his face. "Trust me, I know who you are." Meredith said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"I think I'm just going to go," Mark said awkwardly as he rushed out the door. "Come on!" Liam said as he grabbed Nicole's hand and they ran out the room. Liam had something really special planed and he thought Nicole would like it a lot. "Where do you think they went?" Harry asked. "Probably went somewhere romantic and awkward." Mia guessed. "Wanna go spy on them?" Harry asked. He thought that was a really stupid move but he just wanted to spend more time with Mia. "It's like you read my mind." Mia chanted. Then they ran out the room leaving Louis and Meredith alone.

With Liam and Nicole

When he had agreed to do this Liam felt like it should be special so he may have reserved one of the nicest restaurants in town. Liam thought it would be nice for them to go to it. Even though he had just meet Nicole he wanted to know more about her. So when they got there the maitre, "Do you have a reservation, sir?" "Yes, it's under Payne," Nicole kind of blushed when he said Payne, just because she was saying Nicole Payne in her head. It felt nice to hang out with someone as nice as Liam. As the waiter showed them to their table, Liam pulled Nicole's chair out and she sat in it. As they sat and talked about what they like and their hobbies. Liam felt as if he known Nicole his whole life. She was smart, sweet, funny, and he found her very attractive. He thought it was right to spend time with and he prayed that it would last all night.

With Mia and Harry

"Where do you think they went?" Mia asked as she and Harry were walking around town. "I don't know but we can get them later. But for now let's go back to Meredith and Louis." Harry said. Mia agreed and they walked side by side. They talked about their lives and found out they had a lot in common. Harry had never met someone he could connect to as much as Mia, then something caught both of their eyes. On the end of the street there was a little prank and joke shop. They both turned and smiled at each other. Then Harry went and opened the door, "My, lady," Mia smiled and toke his hand as they went in to shop.

With Louis and Meredith

"I can't see why Rose can't scoot over and make room for Jack?" Louis spoke. "I know right, all you need to have is balance and then they could live happily ever after." Meredith added. It had taken a while for them to talk but when they did it was an instant connection. But then they decided to put on Titanic. They liked each other's company a lot. They had never really connected with anyone then each other before. When the movie ended Louis got up and grabbed to remote, "Shall we see what else is on?" He said in a really goofy voice. "Yes, we shall." Meredith spoke. Louis loved how Meredith always and got his jokes. "Look Paranormal Activity is on!" Louis shouted. "No I can't watch that." Meredith sounded scared. Louis got it and then said, "Don't worry you're always going to be safe with me." Meredith laughed at this, "If that's your move, you have a lot of work to do." Louis laughed at this and tried to think of another move.

With Liam and Nicole

They had their meals and they were getting to know each other really well. "Well that was quite a meal," Nicole said as she patted her stomach. The waiter came over and said, "Is that all or does the lovely couple want to split dessert?" Both Liam and Nicole face's turned red. They weren't a couple just really good friends. Liam liked her a lot and he would like to be her boyfriend. Wait! What did he just say? Yeah, that's right he was going to asked Nicole to be his girlfriend. Nicole was thinking to herself too. She really liked him. She had never really had a serious relationship before. But Liam would be worth it. The more she thought of it the more she realized he was famous and he wouldn't want to spend his time dating a senior in high school. It kind of made her sad to think of it. But she told herself to not think about it for the rest of the night.

With Mia and Harry

"I cannot believe they have that stuff in there." Harry said with a really goofy smile. "I know right! It's really cool that we got all of this stuff." Mia responded. They had bought all of these crazy things like whoopee cushions, the mixed nuts trick, and a lot of silly string. They basically had bags full of fun things to do. They walked out the store and started walking. Mia was talking about how much fun that was. Harry wasn't really paying attention. He was distracted by Mia. The way she laughed. The way she looked was breathe taking. She did everything so gracefully and nothing could ever stop her from having a good time. Mia noticed that he was smiling at her oddly and said, "Am I boring you?" Harry took a while to hear what she said and then spoke, "No, not at all, I'm really having a good time." "Yeah, me too." Then with Harry's free hand he reached over and grabbed Mia's free hand. The best part was she didn't pull away.

Meredith and Louis

"I cannot believe you convinced me to watch this." Meredith said. Meredith knew she was dark, but something about horror movies really made her scared. "Come on, you can totally see that it's fake," Louis said trying to make her feel better. Then something popped out and Meredith almost jumped ten feet in the air. Then Louis did something that he would have never had the courage to do when he just met a girl. He lifted his arm and put it around Meredith. He begged that she wouldn't move away or get up and walk out. But, much to his surprise she move closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled and looked down at her. He thought that this was the best date ever. Yeah, he said date.

Liam and Nicole

They decided to split the chocolate cake. They stood there eating it thinking to them selves'. Liam got really scared because Nicole hadn't really talked since the waiter thought they were a couple. What if she didn't want to be in a relationship with him? What if she liked Harry since Harry was the biggest heartthrob out of the group. It scared Liam and he didn't know what to do. Nicole wasn't thinking about Harry though, she only thought of Liam. He was amazing. He was the nicest guy she had ever met. Face it all the guys at her school were complete jerks. She wanted to spend more time with him but she didn't know how to say it. The waiter came with the bill and Liam paid for it. They both got up and left. Walking towards the do they both reached for it and then their hands met causing them to look at each other in the eyes.

Harry and Mia

As they walked hand in hand, all they did was talk. They found out so much about each other. They talked about what pranks they had pulled in the past and what they were going to do with the stuff they had just got. Then Harry realized what Mia was wearing, "Team Jacob, wow." Mia looked down at her shirt and realized what she was wearing, "Yeah, I didn't really think this through." Harry smiled and said, "Its fine, but you have to say that I'm hotter than him." Mia had a puzzled look on her face. "What?" She asked. "You heard me." "Why?" "Because I want to hear my girl say it." Mia stopped. Did he just call her his girl? "Fine, your way hotter." "I love hearing my girl say that." Mia's face was so red. Harry saw this and tried to make her feel more comterble so he said, "You know we don't have anyone to try this out on." He said looking at the bags. "Well there are Meredith and Louis." Mia said still red. "Let's go!" Harry said rushing as he pulled Mia behind him.

With Meredith and Louis

At this point Meredith was so scared she grabbed on to Louis so that their bodies where right next to each other. Louis was blushing and since they had turned off the lights Meredith didn't notice. Meredith felt really embarrassed and scared. She had never been this close to a guy she had just met. She really hoped Louis didn't see her as trash or some girl that was always like this. Then suddenly a character in the movie was facing the ghost and Meredith couldn't take it so she buried her face into Louis neck. Louis held her even closer and then turned off the TV. He tried to whisper to calm her down. He told her everything was going to be okay and none of it was real. Meredith finally got the courage to look up and when she did her face was so close that their noses were touching. The only thing that was between them was a gap to where their lips would meet. They felt their warm breaths. Then they decided they didn't want that gap there so they leaned in closer and closer.

Liam and Nicole

Their eyes met. It was as if they were the only people in the world. Liam rested his forehead against Nicole's. He shut his eyes and pulled her close to him. He didn't kiss her but he pulled her in into a hug. Nicole realized what he was doing and put her arms around his neck. Nicole softly smiled as she started the play with his hair. Liam felt so close to her and took her in. She was perfect. Everything about her. The way her blonde hair fell perfectly right above her shoulders. The way she smiled always brought a nervous feeling in her stomach. She smelled like fresh flowers and it made him feel soft and warm inside. He looked down at her and then realized she was hugging him back. He smiled and bent down to her ear and whispered softly, "I had the time of my life tonight." Nicole blushed and spoke, "Me too. You're not like any other guy I've ever met. You're really special and I think this has been one of the best nights of my life and it's all thanks to you." Liam smiled as he took her hand and guided her out the door.

With Harry and Mia

Mia still couldn't believe that Harry had called her his girl. They were back at where they had met and getting ready to prank Meredith and Louis. They decided that silly string was the way to go. "Where do you think they are?" Mia asked as she got out the cans and handed some to Harry. "I don't know probably making out somewhere." Mia laughed and tried to think about where they would be. "Let's go try to find them." Harry said as he grabbed Mia's hand and rushed out the door. They went down the hall and heard something. Harry peeked in the door and whispered, "Their watching a movie." Mia nodded and started to walk in. Then she was pulled back by Harry, he looked her in the eye and said, "I've seen Louis angry sand it's not pretty and if we don't make it out there alive I have to do something." Mia quietly laughed and then realized that there was a soft pair of warm lips on hers. It wasn't passionate but it was worth it. She smiled in the kiss and she started to kiss back and then he pulled away. "It's go time." Harry said as they ran into the room.

With Louis and Meredith

Louis felt her lips brushing against his. He leaned in and wanting a real kiss. He cupped her cheek and she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. They were less than a centimeter away from each other. So close and then closer then finally as just as their lips touched they felt a sticky goo on their faces. They turned around, shocked. They saw Harry and Mia holding cans laughing as hard as they could. "I told you they were making out!" Harry said cracking up. Meredith and Louis realized what they were doing and then jumped out of each other's arms and on to separate sides of the couch. They were so mad. Meredith was so embarrassed yet again. But, Louis was mad that he didn't get to kiss her. He wasn't going to get in a fight because he didn't want Meredith to see him mad. Mia and Harry had stopped laughing and said they were sorry. Meredith and Louis forgave them but were still eyeing each other.

With Liam and Nicole

They walked down the street with Liam's arm around Nicole and Nicole's arms around Liam. Liam couldn't take it anymore so he stopped and asked her, "Nicole, will you be my girlfriend?" He saw Nicole was in shock and he knew he had messed up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Nicole started to laugh and then looked up at him. "You didn't scare me. I thought you would never want to date me. I thought you were too good for me." "So is that a yes or a no?" "Yes! A definite yes!" Nicole rushed into Liam's arms and he leaned down and pressed his lips on hers. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed it. The kiss was sweet and yet passionate. It was wonderful. It was the kiss that you look for your entire life. When the kiss broke they had the biggest smiles on their faces. "Come on, let's go back." Nicole looked up at him and smiled. And so Liam and his girlfriend walked back.

With Meredith, Louis, Mia, and Harry

Harry and Mia sat in the middle of the couch holding hands. Louis was on the other side of Harry and Meredith sat on the other side of Mia. They looked at each other and Louis tried to say mouth that he wanted to see her again. Meredith didn't understand what he was trying to say. Then Liam and Nicole burst into the room. "Guess what guys, Nicole and I are dating." They all shot up. "Mia and I are dating too." Harry yelled as he hugged Mia once more. "Great I didn't even kiss Meredith." Louis mumbled so no one could hear. Louis stepped a little closer to Meredith and was about to put his arm around her. Then Mark burst into the room before Louis could do so. "Guys the contest is over!" he yelled. "Girls, it's time to go home." Mark was in a hurry. Liam and Nicole said their goodbyes and so did Harry and Mia. They tried to set up dates to see each other again. Louis went up and lightly hugged Meredith, "It was nice meeting you." She said in his ear. "Yeah, listen if you're not doing anything later-'' He was cut off by Mark dragging the girls out the door. They were gone. Louis didn't even say goodbye. He didn't even have her number. Mark got the boys together and said, "I'm glad everyone had fun but here's the thing I just got One Direction a tour in Australia. The boys were shocked, "Well shouldn't we discuss this with Niall and Zayn first?" "No, I already talked to them and they said it was fine." They looked at each other. Liam was in and so was Harry. But Louis was more concerned about Meredith than anything. He needed to make her his and fast. "The thing is that we leave next week." The boy's hearts fell in their chest. They couldn't believe what the just heard.

Nicole, Mia, and Meredith

They all were going to spend the night at Mia's house. Mia and Nicole were still shreaking in happiness. "I'm really happy for both of you guys." Meredith said. "Were sorry about Louis." Mia said. "It's okay he just didn't like me like that." Meredith said softly. "Well on the bright side Damien started texting me again." Meredith spoke. She hadn't told this to them because she knew they didn't like Damien. Damien was the kind of guy that always tried to get the girl and then broke her heart. He was the most popular guy at school and he liked Meredith a lot but he just wanted to use her. Meredith knew it but she didn't want to think about it like that. "What?" Nicole and Mia both said. They didn't want Meredith to see him. "Guys it might be something special with him." "Yeah, if you're stupid." "Nicole shot up. "Can you just be supportive?" Meredith asked. "Yeah, sorry but when he hurts you we get to say we told you so," Mia joked. Meredith got up to go change and Mia got a text from Harry. _Hey babe, I miss you already but Louis seems really sad about Meredith. Do you think we could set them up?_ Mia smiled at the text and then replied _Aww! I miss you too. But yeah Meredith is down and some guy we hate is texting her again and she's falling for it. Could we should set up something_ _up_ _fast!_ Mia and Nicole waited for a text to reply. When they got it they had huge smiles across their faces.

At school with Meredith, Mia, and Nicole

Meredith was walking down the hall and she felt a hand come down her back. It scared her at first and then looked up to see Matt. "Hey." He said, "Hi." Meredith said as she tried to walk a little faster. The truth was she hated Matt and she wanted nothing to do with him but, she wanted to be with someone but unfortunately he was a singing pop star. As they walked Mia and Nicole saw them at from their locker. Nicole checked her phone it was from Liam as she read it, it said _Ready?_ She texted back _Yep! _ They went over to Meredith and Matt talking. Nicole and Mia could tell that Meredith hated him. So they went over and said, "Could we barrow Meredith?" "Yeah, sure," Matt leaned in for a kiss but Mia and Nicole grabbed Meredith away before he could do anything. They pulled Meredith down the hall, ignoring Meredith as she was asking where they were going. Mia and Nicole pulled Meredith into the auditorium. They pulled Meredith to a chair in the front row and sat down next to her. Meredith was so lost and confused. Nicole knew what Meredith was thinking and then said, "Just wait." Then Harry and Liam came up behind them and said "Did we miss anything?" "Nope." Mia said while hugging Harry. Then Meredith looked up on stage and saw Louis walk out, he walked up to the microphone and said, "This is for a girl," Then one of Louis favorite songs by The Fray came on and he started singing.

_If I don't say this now I will surely break  
>As I'm leaving the one I want to take<br>Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
>My heart has started to separate<em>

Oh, oh, oh  
>Be my baby<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>I'll look after you

Meredith looked up at him and smiled. He looked into her eyes and smiled too. Liam and Nicole were swinging back and forth to Louis singing.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
>will you, won't you be the one I always know?<br>When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
>you're the only one who knows, you slow it down<em>

Oh, oh, oh  
>be my baby<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>I'll look after you

It meant a lot to Meredith that Louis was doing this. She was happy and she forgot about Matt instantly. She looked over at Mia and Harry and they were cuddling as Louis was singing.

_If ever there was a doubt  
>my love she leans into me<br>this most assuredly counts  
>she says most assuredly<em>

Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>be my baby  
>I'll look after you<p>

As Louis was singing he was sure that this was going to be it. He knew he had found the one and he wanted to spend all of his time with.  
><em><br>It's always have and never hold  
>You've begun to feel like home<br>What's mine is yours to leave or take  
>What's mine is yours to make your own<em>

Oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh<br>Be my baby  
>Oh, oh, oh<p>

The song was now over and Meredith stepped up on stage and put her arms around Louis neck and reached up and kissed him. Louis smiled in the kiss and put his hands on her back. Louis deepened the kiss and Meredith started to run her figures through his hair. When they parted, they hugged Louis whispered in her ear, "Will you be mine?" Meredith answered by kissing him again. "So, I'll take that as a yes." He smiled and held her close. Then they heard a big sigh by Mia and Nicole followed by Liam and Harry Laughing at they're girlfriends. "Wait, what about your tour?" Nicole asked. Liam spoke up and said, "Were going, but we want to know if you would come with us?" The girls were shocked; they had never been anywhere like that before. They said yes and hugged. Liam had found the one that he knew he was going to find. Harry quit having girl after girl and focused only on Mia. Louis didn't even believe in love but when he found Meredith he fell hard. It was hard to believe that it only started after a little contest.


End file.
